In general, a laundry treatment is a device for washing or treating fabrics.
A fabric treating machine comprises an inner tub for accommodating fabrics, and a driving unit for generating a driving power to rotate the inner tub. The driving unit comprises a stator for generating an electromagnetic power and a rotator which is rotated by the electromagnetic power. The rotor is connected a rotary shaft which is directly connected the inner tub, so that the rotor transfers a rotary power to the inner tub.
The inner tub and the outer tub vibrate by vibration generated from the rotation of the rotor. Therefore, there is a problem that the vibration can generate a noise and the noise may give a user an unpleasant feeling.